The invention relates to mobile phones, and more particularly to a wireless network connection method for a mobile phone.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of the art, which may be related to various aspects of the invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of related art.
Mobile phones are popularly used for making phone calls, surfing the web, emailing over a wireless network. A mobile phone capable of wireless connection can establish a wireless connection with any access point. Thus, for a telecommunication service supplier providing cellular network service as well as wireless connection service, it is difficult to enhance the utility rate of its cellular network subscribers over the wireless connection service.
In addition, different wireless network configuration files are required for establishing the wireless connection with different access points. Accordingly, a wireless when connection with a new access point is desired, the wireless network configuration file must be manually reset, which may be considered inconvenient.
Connection over a wireless network is susceptible to signal interference. The communication range covered by an access point of a wireless network is quite small. Therefore, disconnects frequently occur during a session.
Conventional mobile phone, however, cannot automatically reestablish disconnected wireless connection. Conversely, attempting to re-establish a disconnected wireless connection without evaluation may drain the battery of the mobile phone.
Hence, there is a need for a wireless network connection method that addresses the incompatibility problems arising from the existing technology.